If You'll Have Me
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends forever and entering high school, they become boyfriends. But the transition into high school causes them to be distant but Naruto finds out he's pregnant and goes to tell Sasuke, only to end in heart break. He seeks comfort in Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Its a race to Naruto's heart and stepping up to be a father.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So, since Muted Love is being put on a temporary hiatus, there's going to be a new story in its place and this is it! I hope you guys like this story!

Without further ado, here's the first chapter of If You'll Have Me!

Naruto Uzumaki sat in one of the high, plastic chairs in the lobby of Konoha High School, a small grey and black picture in his hand. He let out a nervous sigh as he waited for the bell to signal the end of the school day.

Naruto was a freshman along with his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. The two have been going out since the last month of eighth grade which was about eight months ago.

The two of them have been best friends since they started school. During their 9 year friendship, the two of them developed feelings for each other. It wasn't until Sasuke mustered up the courage to ask the blonde out that the two were finally able to admit their feelings.

The two spent their summer vacation as boyfriends instead of best friends, getting to know each other intimately.

But after summer vacation, when their first year of high school began, the two went through changes.

Naruto was never a popular kid, always deemed the class clown and troublemaker. But the kids decided that ignoring him wasn't enough this year. It started off with verbal insults but after a month or so, it became physical.

While being bullied was the fate of Naruto, Sasuke was soon learning the perks of popularity. Girls would throw themselves at him, and guys would become friends with him to get near the girls. Sasuke tried to ignore the popularity, sticking with Naruto. The brunette tried to stop the bullying, but Naruto's large heart didn't want Sasuke to have to deal with it. He encouraged his boyfriend to soak it in.

And soon, Sasuke was soaking it up. Consumed by the attention, the gifts, and pretty much anything else he wanted, he began to ignore Naruto, at first only at school, but lately it's even been after school.

It wasn't until the day before Valentine's Day, about a month ago, that Naruto said something to Sasuke, threatening the end of their relationship. The brunette pleaded with him and Naruto easily forgave him. The two spent Valentine's Day in Sasuke's room where they lost their virginity to each other, which put Naruto in his current dilemma.

Staring at his ultrasound picture of their 5 week old fetus. He grimly smiled down at it.

"Naruto." He looked up to lock eyes with Gaara, one of the only people to talk to him in the whole school. "How'd it go?" He sat at the table across from Naruto.

Naruto held up the picture, his lips pursed.

Gaara's eyes widened and he took it from Naruto. "No shit." He looked it over and with a small shake of his head he handed it back to Naruto. "So you really are preggers?"

Naruto let out a groan and pulled his hair in frustration. "What am I going to do? My grandparents are going to kill me. It's like they're living this nightmare all over again."

Naruto lived with his grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade Uzumaki. Their daughter Kushina, became pregnant in high school by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. After she gave birth, the two of them stayed in Naruto's life for about five years before abandoning Naruto with his grandparents and running away together, to where no one really knows.

Gaara looked at him with sympathy. "You can always get an abortion."

Naruto gave him a glare. "Over my dead body."

Gaara shrugged. "Just an option."

"That's why I'm waiting for Sasuke. We'll figure out what to do, together." He smiled sadly down at the ultrasound.

Gaara gave him a skeptical look. "Is he acting like an asshole again?"

Naruto looked up at Gaara a large smile on his face. "N-no! Of course not!" Gaara narrowed his eyes, seeing through Naruto's lie. He opened his mouth to say something, when the final bell rang.

He hopped down from the chair, clenching the ultrasound tightly. "Wish me luck." He threw a nervous smile to Gaara and started to head down the hallway and towards the Uchiha's last class which was a free period.

Once he turned the corner, he saw Sasuke walk out of the room with two of the most popular girls in school, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They currently had their arms laced through each of the Uchiha's arms and laughing loudly at him.

Naruto frowned at the behavior, but quickly shook his head, and took a deep breath. "Sasuke!" He called out and was about to continue forward but stopped in his tracks at the sight he saw.

Ino let go of Sasuke's arm and in one quick movement, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and gave her a smirk.

"That fucking ass." Naruto turned his head at the voice, only to see Gaara standing next to him, eyes set glaring at Sasuke. Naruto turned to face Sasuke once again, still in disbelief. "I'll kill him."

When Sasuke stepped away from Sakura, he turned and saw Naruto and Gaara in the hallway. His eyes widened in surprise before he looked away from them, stricken with guilt.

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto ran. He ran out of the building and ran onto the bus. He sat down in the first open seat, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward and rested it onto the seat.

"Naruto." Naruto sat up in surprise and turned to see Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, a junior in high school, looking at him, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

Naruto blinked owlishly at him, before he felt himself crying. "I-I think Sasuke's cheating on me." He shook his head and then looked down at his lap. "I know he's cheating on me."

Sasuke walked up to where Naruto was, bending down to pick up what his boyfriend dropped.

Gaara glared at him. "I hope you're happy with yourself, Uchiha. I should beat the shit out of you right now." He shook his head and walked away.

Sasuke watched Gaara's retreating figure before looking down at what was in his hand and frowned. ' _An ultrasound?'_ He looked it over before noticing the name in the top corner, recognizing it as Naruto's. ' _He's pregnant?'_

"What's that?" Sakura asked, coming up behind him.

Sasuke quickly stuffed the ultrasound in his pocket. "Nothing. Just a love note from Naruto."

Sakura snorted. "What a loser. You should just dump his stupid ass. I'll lovingly take you in." She lightly ran his fingers down his arm and gave him a smirk.

Sasuke stayed silent, his mind in a state of turmoil. He slowly trailed behind Sakura and Ino as they walked out of the school.

"You coming with us, Sasuke?" Ino asked as the trio reached the end of the walkway.

Sasuke looked at them and then back at the buses that were lined in front of the school. "No. I gotta do some stuff today."

Sakura humphed as she flipped her shoulder length pink hair. "Whatever you say. See you tomorrow." She gave him a dismissive wave as her and Ino walked towards the main road.

With a sigh and a hand through his hair, he headed towards the school bus. He climbed on and began to look for his blonde haired boyfriend. He walked down the narrow aisle only to stop and glare as he saw Naruto leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke marched up to the pair.

Itachi looked up at him, a bored expression on his face. "Comforting your boyfriend. Since apparently you wanna be lip locking with someone else."

Sasuke flinched at Itachi's words. He looked down only to look at Naruto, who was staring straight ahead. "Naruto, I-"

"Just leave me alone, Sasuke." He cut the raven off, his voice rough from his crying earlier.

"But-"

"Go." Itachi bit out, his eyes narrowing in a glare at his younger brother.

Sasuke took a step back before moving towards the back of the bus, trying to find another seat. He sat down in an empty seat with a defeated placed his headphones in his ears and waited for the ride home to begin.

So how do you guys like it so far? It kinda just jumps right into it, but things will come together as the story goes on.

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! I feel like I'm a roll with cranking out these chapters, haha. Hopefully this keeps up though.

ANyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter of If You'll Have!

oOoooOoo

When the bus started, Sasuke pulled out the ultrasound from his pocket, studying it carefully. He narrowed his eyes and sucked his teeth in frustration. "Can't even see anything." He mumbled to himself.

"Having some trouble?" Sasuke looked up to see one of his classmates, Kiba Inuzuka, looking down at him.

"Mind your business." He bit out, quickly covering the name.

"We just went over reading ultrasounds in health class last month. I can help you out with the assignment." He gave the raven a knowing smirk.

Sasuke turned around in his seat, an eyebrow raised. "What's in it for you?"

Kiba's smirk grew and he leaned his head down so his shaggy brown hair was covering most of his face. "You're friends with Neji, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?" His interest was piqued and he gave the dog-loving brunette his full attention.

"Well," he scratched at one of the red triangle tattoos on his cheek, sheepishly. "I need you to put in a good word with him about me."

"What for?"

"So I can properly ask Hinata out!"

Sasuke snickered. "Yeah, I got you."

"Let me get a look!" Kiba leaned over the seat more, his torso practically hanging off the top.

Sasuke moved the ultrasound closer to him while still managing to cover up the name.

Kiba squinted his eyes, humming in thought. "Aha!" He pointed at a spot on the picture and Sasuke carefully narrowed his eyes to see. "Right there!"

"You sure that ain't dust?" Sasuke lightly scratched at the spot.

Kiba let out a snort. "Nah, it looks to be maybe 4-6 weeks? I don't know the exact week but it's something like that."

Sasuke stared at the picture carefully, his heart beating a little faster. "Thanks, Kiba."

"No problem, bro." Kiba gave a light fist bump to Sasuke's shoulder. "Let me know when I'm in the clear with Neji."

"Got it." He waited until Kiba sat back in his seat behind him before he moved his finger to stare at Naruto's name again. He looked back up to where Itachi and Naruto was sitting. He could clearly see his brother's head, but could barely see the blonde spikes of Naruto.

The bus stopped and he watched as Naruto got up from his seat, waving to Itachi. He quickly stood up, following him, until a hand grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. He turned and looked down to see Itachi glaring at him.

"Don't, Sasuke."

Sasuke yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp and watched Naruto get off the bus and begin his walk to his house. He let out a sigh before sitting down in the seat after his brother scooted in.

"Why'd you do it?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence and the bus driving away.

Sasuke looked down at his lap, giving his brother a helpless shrug. "It was just for fun."

Itachi rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. "You're really letting this popularity shit get to you, aren't you? Pathetic."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Whatever. Not like you're not popular!"

"Yeah but I don't do stupid shit like cheating on a really good boyfriend. I actually treat the people I care about with love and respect."

"Whatever." Sasuke pulled out the ultrasound again. He passed it to his brother. "He's pregnant."

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the picture out of his hand. "Is this why you kissed that girl?"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "No. He technically didn't even tell me. He just dropped it and ran away."

Itachi shook his and handed it back to him. "You need to get your priorities in check and have a serious conversation with him."

Sasuke let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, looking at the picture one more time. "I know."

Naruto stepped off the bus, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was grateful for Itachi for stopping Sasuke from following him off the bud. He honestly didn't think he would be able to handle dealing Sasuke, along with the fact that he has to tell his grandparents the news.

He walked up his driveway and through the garage door. He walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the floor. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

"In here, Naruto!" He heard Tsunade call out from the living room.

He took a deep breath and walked into the living room. His heart warmed at the sight.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting on the couch, a bunch of picture albums spread out on the coffee table in front of them. They had one open in between them, pointing and laughing and smiling at the pictures they were looking at. He felt tears sting his eyes and he mentally cursed the hormones raging through him.

"Hey, Naruto. How was school?" Jiraiya smiled up at him.

"Here, come sit down." Tsunade patted the cushion in between herself and Jiraiya.

Naruto made his way over and sat in between them. He placed the current photo album they were looking at in his lap.

"Look, it's your mom when she was younger." Jiraiya pointed at one picture.

Naruto carefully took out the picture and looked it over carefully. It was his mom at the age of 6 or 7. She was standing in a pool of water, smiling brightly at the camera, one of her front teeth missing and her long, wet, red hair curling. He smiled, the tears starting to fall faster.

"Naruto, are you crying?" Tsunade asked, gently wrapping her arm around the emotional blonde.

"I-i have to tell you guys something. And it's not going to be easy." Naruto practically whispered.

"You can tell us anything, kiddo." Jiraiya assured him.

Naruto nodded, took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him, shocked before looking to each other. The silence began to get awkward as it went on longer.

"I think you should go to your room." Jiraiya said with a frown. "We'll talk to you later."

Naruto said nothing, just nodding his head. He quickly scrambled up from his seat and practically ran to his room. As soon as he closed the door, he allowed the tears to fall and he began to cry. He sat on his bed, hugging his knees tightly and tucking his head in between his legs.

He wanted so bad to call Sasuke but knew that wasn't an option at this time. He took out his cell phone and placed it front of him, speed dialing a number and placing the phone on speaker.

He cried silently as he waited for the other person to answer.

"Hello?"

Naruto sniffled. "Hi, Itachi."

oOoooOoo

So how did you guys like it?

I'm so excited to be writing this story. I have so many ideas for how this is going to play out and I hope you guys will like em!

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi didn't even bother to look at the caller ID of his phone as it began to rang. He closed the door to his bedroom and tossed his book bag onto the foot of his bed. He took his phone out of his pant pocket and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

A sniffle from the other end and a "hi, Itachi." It was Naruto.

Itachi became alert, his heart beating faster. "Naruto? Are you crying? What happened?!"

There was a sigh from Naruto's end and shuffling. "I, told my grandparents some news."

Itachi's eyes softened as he gave a sad smile to the floor. "That you were pregnant?"

"H-How did you know?!" Naruto sounded shocked and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's actions.

"Sasuke told me."

There was a pause so long, Itachi had to check his phone to see if they were even still connected. When he saw the notification that he was still on the call, he put it back to his ear. "Naruto?"

"How the hell did he find out?!" Naruto screeched so loudly, Itachi had to take the phone away from his ear.

"I think you dropped your ultrasound."

"What?" There was some more shuffling as Itachi just imagined Naruto rummaging through his unorganized backpack. "Shit" Came a distant curse after the shuffling stopped. "You're right, it's not in my folder from the doctor."

"I'll make sure he returns it to you tomorrow." Itachi nodded as he laid down on the bed.

"Um, actually," the blonde trailed off and Itachi smirked as he imagined that a blush covered his cheeks. "Could you, um, bring it to me? I don't really wanna see him right now. I'd much prefer your company."

The words were probably platonic but Itachi felt the butterflies in his stomach. He clenched his eyes closed. He shouldn't be getting these feelings for the blonde, he's his brother's boyfriend. But Naruto was always such a kind, caring and funny person. Even long before the two started to date, Itachi noticed the beginnings of a crush starting to develop. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I can bring it to you."

"Thank you, Itachi." He could practically hear the relief and he smiled to himself. Damn, his brother really was an idiot.

"So, how did your grandparents take the news?"

There was another pause before he heard Naruto take in a deep breath. "I don't think it was good. They were silent for a while before they told me to go to my room."

Itachi hummed. "How do you feel about everything?"

"Mostly scared. Confused and maybe even a little bit happy?"

That last one surprised Itachi. "Happy? You want the kid?"

"In a way, yeah. I mean, I always wanted a large family. I wanted to give the love to my child that my parents didn't want to give to me. I just feel like, this would be my chance to start that, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. So you're going to keep it then, huh?"

"I honestly don't know, Itachi." Itachi frowned as he heard Naruto's answer. "I just don't know."

"Whatever you decide on, I'm here for you Naruto. You can always come to me."

"Thank you Itachi. I really appreciate it."

Itachi once again smiled to himself. "Anytime, Naruto." He heard sounds on Naruto's end before he heard the blonde let out a nervous breath.

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright Naruto, see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and sat up in bed only to see his brother in his doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a glare set in place. Itachi was surprised to see him but he didn't let it show, instead raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"What were you talking to Naruto about?" Sasuke's glare seemed to narrow even further as he watched his brother.

Itachi gave him a shrug. "He doesn't want to talk to you at the moment and asked me to get his ultrasound back for him."

The suspicion left his brother's face, only leaving behind a hint of sadness. "Oh."

"What's up?"

Sasuke shook his head, looking down at the ground and uncrossing his arms. "Nothing. It's not important."

Itachi didn't question it any further. He knew better than to try and pry information out of his brother. So instead, he opted for an easy way for his brother to open up to him. "Alright, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

What surprised Itachi was Sasuke walking to his bed and sitting down next to him before he leaned his head on his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"I don't know what to do, Itachi. I'm not ready to be a father." Sasuke sighed heavily.

Itachi was unsure of what to do. He tentatively wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. It was the right move because Sasuke relaxed in his hold. He let out a sigh. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "Confusion mostly. Scared. Anxious. A tiny bit excited." He smiled slightly. "We created a whole human being. One that will mix the both of us. That's a miracle on it's own."

"So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke pushed himself up, sitting up straight. He stared down at his lap and shook his head. "I don't know! It's all so much, Itachi. And we're so young, and what about the rest of our lives?! We can't raise a kid." He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, beginning to pace in front of the bed. "But with Father's money, we could probably afford to pay for a nanny or such. But then where's the love from us? The child will grow up neglected. And I couldn't ask Naruto to stay home and take care of the kid, but I'd have part of Father's business so then-"

"Sasuke!" Itachi couldn't watch his brother having a mental breakdown, at least not in his room. Sasuke stopped, looking at Itachi with a dazed look. "Sasuke, you don't have to worry about all that yet, okay? You're getting ahead of yourself."

"But Itachi, it's a kid! And we're fifteen!" Sasuke grabbed at his hair.

Itachi let out a sigh before standing up. This was very out of character for his little brother. He managed to pick up the stoicness of their father. He must be really freaked out for him to lose that. He held onto his little brother's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Take a deep breath. Do it."

Sasuke gave a skeptical look before doing as Itachi said.

"Now, yes, it is a big decision. And yeah, it's a lot to think about. But you need to take this one step at a time. The number one thing being, talk to Naruto."

Sasuke looked down at the floor, unable to look at his brother. "He doesn't even want to talk with me, Itachi. How am I supposed to have a conversation with him?" He looked back up at his brother, eyes vulnerable.

Itachi felt his heart wrench for his younger brother. Despite the fact that he had slight feelings for the blonde and he honestly thought that Sasuke wasn't good enough for Naruto, Sasuke was still his brother. "I'll get Naruto to come over tomorrow. We can have this conversation together. That way, you two won't be all alone."

The tension in Sasuke's shoulders left and he fell into his brother's arms. "Thank you so much, Itachi."

Itachi let out a sigh as he gave a pat onto his back. "No problem, Sasuke."

Naruto placed his phone on the nightstand after he hung up with Itachi. He looked to the doorway to see his grandparents standing there. "Hi." He gave them a weak wave and a smile.

"Naruto," Jiraiya stepped forward first. "We need to have a talk."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

Tsunade stepped in, heading straight for the bed and sat down on the edge. "What are you and Sasuke going to do about this?"

Naruto watched as Jiraiya grabbed the chair from his desk and moved it closer. He looked down at his lap, intertwining his fingers together. "We, we haven't talked about this yet."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other in surprise before turning to look back at Naruto. "You told us before you talked to Sasuke?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto looked away from them. "We're not really on speaking terms at the moment."

"Well, you better. What are your thoughts on this? Will you terminate?"

"No!" Naruto instantly interrupted Tsunade who looked at him in shock. "I-i definitely don't want that."

"Well then," Tsunade stood up and looked down at him, a stern look on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you decide to keep this child, me and your grandfather will not allow you to live here."

Naruto looked up at them in surprise. "Wha-what?! Why not?!"

Jiraiya sighed. "We can't have a repeat of your mother. We're too old to be taking care of another baby."

"But I'm not like her! I won't do that to you guys! I actually would give it love!" Naruto began to cry, feeling helpless.

Tsunade shook her head. "Your mom said the same thing about you, Naruto. And look how we ended up!" She threw her arms up and let them fall to her side. " _Another_ pregnant teenager! I don't understand what we did wrong, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya held up his hands. "Alright Tsunade, that's enough. We don't have to make him feel more shitty than he already does." He stood up. "So here's how it goes, if you and Sasuke decide to keep it, you can stay here up until you give birth. After that, you gotta go, kid. That's how it's gotta be, understand?"

Naruto couldn't stop his tears falling as he felt his heart break. All he could do was nod.

"Maybe that'll help you and Sasuke make a decision." Tsunade muttered as she left the room.

Jiraiya hurriedly rushed her out of the room, giving an apologetic look to the blonde as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto stood at the spot where they were, tears still falling. He had no idea what to do.

oOooOooo

Hey guys! Another update has arrived! I'm not gonna lie, I really enjoy writing this story. I was having a hard time not to keep writing but I have to keep a timeline of this story. Damn.

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto shuffled from one foot to the other, trying to stay warm while waiting for the school bus. He crossed his arms over his chest, mentally cursing himself for not grabbing his winter jacket. He had to admit, he checked the weather to see that it was going to be quite warm for the day, but it completely slipped his mind that early spring mornings were still cold.

He debated going back in to grab it but the vibed from his grandparents were getting to him and he'd rather just deal with the cold. Besides, the bus should be here any second.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the bus entered his line of sight. He smiled at the sight and waited patiently for the bus to stop in front of him.

He climbed aboard to see the usual looks of annoyance or glares of hatred. He kept his gaze to the floor as per usual, occasionally looking up at the seats to find a familiar face. But instead of the usual blue black hair he usually sits next to, he spotted dark, jet black locks and noticed the seat was empty next to him. He quickly sat down and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Morning, Naruto." Itachi managed to mumble out. He wasn't a morning person and he didn't usually get to have a cup of coffee in the morning until the second period when he had a free period.

"Good morning, Itachi." Naruto shrugged off his book bag onto his lap. He blinked as Itachi threw his hand into the blonde's face, the ultrasound between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh." He lightly grabbed it and studied it in his lap. "Thank you."

"No problem." Itachi rested his head against the window.

Naruto giggled as Itachi practically fell asleep. He settled into his seat and let out a sigh, thinking about what his grandparents said. He poked his head out of the seat to see Sasuke sitting next to Sakura. He frowned as he watched the pinkette talk even though he had his headphones in and his eyes closed. A playful push from Sasuke caused onyx eyes to spring open into a glare at her and very briefly, onyx met cerulean and Naruto quickly turned back into his seat.

He laid back and closed his eyes for the rest of the ride to the high school.

When they arrived, Naruto dragged Itachi to cafeteria where he bought the junior a coffee. By the time the warning bell rung, Itachi was able to have a full-on conversation with Naruto.

"So we'll talk about what your grandparents said at my place today?" Itachi questioned as he stood up from the bench. He held out his hand to help Naruto stand up. "I'll walk you to your class."

"Thanks Itachi." He clung innocently onto Itachi's arm and leaned against him as they began to walk. "Yeah, I'll come over." He knew that going over Itachi's house meant that he'd most likely run into Sasuke but with Itachi being there, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

They reached his class in a matter of minutes and Naruto hesitantly let go of Itachi's arm. He didn't have a class with Sasuke until fourth period, math class, right before lunch. And still, he was nervous to start the day. "See you later, Itachi."

Itachi smiled down at the blonde and lightly ruffled his blonde hair, the urge to kiss his forehead like normal getting harder to resist, even at school. "See you later, Naruto." He waited until the door closed behind the blonde before making his way to his own class.

Before Sasuke could follow after Itachi and Naruto, Sakura and Ino managed to stop him before he made it twenty feet from the bus.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go!" Ino whined.

Sasuke gave her a confused look. "Go where?"

"Remember?" Sakura flipped her hair and placed a hand on her hip. "We were gonna skip the first couple of periods to get high with some of the juniors."

Sasuke glared at the pinkette. "I told you I wasn't going to do that. Remember? That's why I kissed you."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other with surprised gazes before both doubling over, laughing. "Sasuke, we weren't serious!" Ino wiped carefully at her eye, trying not to mess up her makeup.

"We didn't think your words were actually serious." Sakura let out a snort. "I mean, getting high and kissing me? Seems like the best of both worlds." She gave him a smirk.

Sasuke's glare turned darker. "No. I need to talk to Naruto anyways."

Ino rolled her eyes and scoffed. "About what? Him seeing you kiss her? Why does it matter?"

"He's literally my boyfriend!" Sasuke hissed through his teeth. Sometimes he couldn't stand the selfish attitudes these girls had and today was one of these days. But they were the main reason he was popular and most days he could tolerate it.

"Well, maybe that should change." Sakura gave him a firm look. She stepped closer to him and put both of her hands against his chest, looking up at him, her eyes half-lidded. "We all know being with Naruto is going to get you nowhere in life. We both come from very prestigious backgrounds and his parents abandoned him to probably go off and have a better life without him." She got up on her toes and placed one of her hands on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Your best life is being with me." She stepped back and gave him a warm smile. "Not let's go, Sasuke. You don't have to smoke but at least come with us."

"Yeah, who knows what those older guys will do to us once we're high and don't have a strong man around to protect us?" Ino gave him an innocent look, blinking her eyes repeatedly for effect.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ino tried this move anytime she wanted him to do something that he didn't want to. And honestly, it doesn't work. If anything, it makes him want to do it even less. But this time, and most other times, she makes a good point. He doesn't know what those sophomores would do to them. "Hurry up. I want to be back before fourth period so I can talk to Naruto."

The girls giggled before dragging him away in the opposite direction of the school.

By the time fourth period rolled around, Sasuke had to admit he had a little bit of a contact high. He lazily shuffled through the main hallway just as the bell for third period ended. He reached the math wing just in time to see Naruto quickly pass through the doors.

"Hey Sasuke." A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going into the classroom. He turned to see Shikamaru, Ino's on-again-off-again-but-right-now-off-again, boyfriend. His best friend Chouji behind him.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, what's up?" Sasuke nodded at him and turned to face them.

"Are you high?" Chouji asked, slightly surprised.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't smoke."

Chouji shrugged as well, not saying anything else.

"Besides the point," Shikamaru took his hand off the raven's shoulder. "We got some news to tell you about Naruto."

Sasuke perked up at the mention of the blonde. "What about him?"

"Me and Shikamaru saw him walking with Itachi. He was literally clinging on to his arm." Chouji spoke up. "Pretty sure Itachi was walking him to his class.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them. "What?"

The warning bell rang through the hallways and Shikamaru nodded towards Chouji. "We gotta go." The pair walked away and Sasuke sneered in their direction before walking into the room. He spotted Naruto sitting in the front corner of the class, in his usual seat.

Sasuke marched up to his desk and glared down at him. "What were you doing with Itachi?"

Naruto was holding his forehead in one hand but at Sasuke's words, he looked up at him, confused but also looked to be in pain. "What?"

Sasuke hesitated talking more and the concerned boyfriend side of him ebbed some of his anger. "Hey, are you okay?"

Naruto sighed and looked back down at his desk. "I'm fine."

The bell rang and Sasuke was going to say more until the teacher walked in, having the students sit in their seats.

Sasuke begrudgingly made his way to the back row and took his seat, keeping his eyes on the blonde in the front row.

Halfway through the class. In the middle of what Sasuke considered unimportant facts about functions, the blonde he was keeping his eyes on shot up from his seat, one arm raised high. "May I use the bathroom?"

The teacher was caught off guard but quickly shook his head. "I will not have you disrupt this class like that, Uzumaki. You may wait until I finish this explanation to use the bathroom."

Naruto lowered his hand and groaned. "Please, it's an emergency!"

Half the class quietly snickered and Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"And what, pray tell, is this emergency you have that-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Naruto leaned forward and threw up on the ground in front of him.

The girls began to scream, some even beginning to gag themselves.

Sasuke looked on at Naruto in shock as the teacher was unable to say anything to calm the chaos.

Without another word, Naruto ran out of the class. Sasuke quickly stood up and attempted to follow him.

"Uchiha, please find Uzumake and make sure he gets to the nurse." The teacher stopped him.

Sasuke nodded once before running out of the classroom. He was running down the hall when he stopped in his tracks to see Sakura and Ino surrounding the blonde. He groaned to himself. This couldn't be good.

Naruto couldn't believe he threw up in front of the whole class. He ran out of there quickly but now that he was in the hallway, he slowed his pace to a slow walk and ran a hand through his hair.

A laugh stopped him as the two girls, Ino and Sakura stopped in front of him. "Is that vomit on your shirt?"

Naruto pulled at the bottom of his shirt and groaned when he did indeed see that throw up currently stained his shirt. He groaned out loud as he realized he would probably have to change into his gym shirt.

"You're disgusting Uzumake." Sakura sneered at him. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what Sasuke even sees in you."

"Definitely not some fake bitch." Naruto spat.

Ino let out a loud laugh and Sakura shot a glare to her before pushing the blonde against the locker. "You better watch your mouth, you little shit."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Or what. You'll kiss my boyfriend again? Stay out of my way, Sakura." He slapped her arm away and pushed himself off the locker to walk away.

"You know, Sasuke kissed me like that because I told him I was going to get him high."

Naruto stood frozen in place at Sakura's words. "You're lying." He felt himself hiss out. That really couldn't have been Sasuke's reasoning, could it?

Ino snorted. "You wish. I was there. Sasuke was so excited, he kissed her as his way of saying thanks."

Naruto didn't know what to say, zoning out as his thoughts went a mile a minute inside his head. He didn't notice the girls surrounding him until he was shoved harshly.

"Stay away from Sasuke, you stupid piece of garbage and let him live his life with me!" Sakura sneered at him, pushing him again until his back was up against the locker.

Naruto moaned in pain as his back hit the metal door, a lock jabbing painfully into the locker. "Fuck off, Sakura. Sasuke isn't yours to have."

"What did you say?!" Sakura screeched, raising her arm to slap the flinched and waited for the blow to come, but it never did. He opened one eye and was surprised at what he saw, someone actually stopping Sakura's assault.

Dark onyx eyes narrowed down at the pinkette and Sakura shrank back at the glare that was sent in her direction. "O-oh, hey, Itachi."

"Sakura." Her name was said with controlled anger. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

oOooOooo

Hey guys, how did you like the story? Sorry to be stopping you at that cliffhanger but, how else am I gonna keep you guys on your toes?

As always, if you liked the story, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke was shocked, to say the least, when Itachi seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was just about to go over there too when Sakura's raised arm stopped him, half worried, half frozen in shock. But now, he felt guilty. He should be the one to save Naruto, not Itachi. A sudden wave of jealousy rushed through him and he made his way over to the group.

"Oh thank god!" Sakura let out a breath of relief as Sasuke walked up behind his brother. "Sasuke, make Itachi let go of me." She gave the younger Uchiha a pout.

Itachi's glare darkened. "You really think he's going to choose you over his boyfriend?" His grip tightened on the girls wrist and Sakura let out a squeak.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh. "Alright Itachi, that's enough."

Itachi turned his glare to his little brother and Sakura let out a victorious huff as she pulled her arm away and stepped closer to Ino. "Are you really defending her over Naruto?"

"Just forget about it, Itachi." Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed past Sakura and Sasuke. "At this point, it doesn't even faze me anymore."

"Naruto." Sasuke cried out his name desperately, reaching for the blonde's arm as he walked by.

"Don't touch me." Naruto snapped. He yanked his arm from Sasuke's grip, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He turned and continued his way down the hall.

"Let's go, Ino." With a flip of her hair she glared at the retreating blonde. "Sasuke we'll see you later." The two girls left, leaving the Uchiha brothers alone.

Sasuke stood, watching as the blonde disappeared from sight. Itachi stood next to him, glaring. "You disappoint me." Itachi said lowly.

Sasuke turned to face his older brother. He knew that, he disappointed his own self. But his pride was bigger than admitting the truth to his brother. He turned away, glaring at the wall. "Shut up. Sakura is still my friend too, and you were physically hurting her."

"And you're emotionally neglecting Naruto." Itachi quickly snapped back.

Sasuke quickly faced him, eyes slightly widened at Itachi's words. He looked down at the floor, feeling inferior.

"You ask for my help to talk with him but none of your actions say you want this to work out." Itachi narrowed his eyes in an accusatory manner.

"I do!" The younger raven cried out desperately.

"Then fucking act like it." Itachi gave one more glare to his little brother before turning and following after Naruto.

Sasuke watched his brother leave and let out an irritated sigh. He leaned against the locker and ran a hand through his hair. He lightly banged his head against the locker in frustration. Whether it be with himself, or the situation, even he wasn't sure. With a new sense of determination, he pushed himself off the locker and headed the opposite direction of Itachi and Naruto.

"Go ahead and lie down, Naruto. Hopefully you'll feel better." The school nurse, Shizune gave him a sympathetic look as he climbed into one of the unoccupied beds in the nurse's office.

"Thanks Nurse Shizune." He gave her a nod and she smiled at him before walking away to her desk.

Naruto let out a sigh. He felt better after throwing up and then leaving that stupid situation with Sakura. He closed his eyes and sucked his teeth, remembering Saskue's actions.

He shouldn't have been so surprised by Sasuke's actions to be on Sakura's side. But he couldn't help but feel the hurt as he stopped Itachi. Worries started to flood Naruto's mind as he thought about what Sasuke's actions meant.

Itachi told him that Sasuke knew he was pregnant. Maybe this meant that Sasuke didn't want the baby? His eyes widened in mild realization before he clenched them tight as the emotions ran through him and he could feel the tears prickling at his eyes.

"Naruto?"

At the deep voice, Naruto's eyes opened in shock, the tears now flowing freely. He looked up to see Itachi staring at him with concern. "I-itachi?" He sat up in his bed and quickly wiped at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi stared at him for a moment before answering. "I was coming to check up on you. Are you okay?"

Naruto let out a choked laugh. "You're being a better boyfriend than Sasuke is, maybe I chose the wrong Uchiha."

At Naruto's playful words, Itachi felt his heart flutter. He knew it was a joke and mentally berated himself for getting excited. He chuckled. "But seriously though," he placed a hand on the blonde's thigh, a bold move for himself. "Are you okay?"

Naruto let out a tired sigh. "I honestly don't know."

Itachi kept his hand on his thigh but sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. "Wanna talk about it?"

Naruto kept quiet, staring at his lap. "I'm...worried."

"Worried?" Itachi questioned.

Naruto nodded. "What if Sasuke doesn't want the child? What if he doesn't want, me?"

Itachi's eyes widened at Naruto's insecurities. Naruto was usually confident in himself. He could only logically blame it on the pregnancy. "I can assure you, he wants you. He's just too...stupid to realize what a great thing he has. He's a glutton for punishment and is into self-sabotage."

Naruto let out a snort. "Yeah. He's pretty stupid." He shook his head. "Do you think he'll want to raise the child with me?"

"I don't know." The disappointment on Naruto's face made Itachi regret his words, he didn't want to lie to the blonde though. And only Sasuke's words would be able to bring Naruto the emotional closure he needs. "But we can figure all that out today. If you're still okay with coming over?" He finally took his hand back, standing up.

Naruto once again let out a sigh. He missed the warmth and comfort that Itachi's hand brought and he frowned, wishing Itachi would sit back down and place it back. He now felt cold. "Yeah." He gave him a tired smile. "I'll come over."

"What's your last class? I'll pick you up from there." Itachi smiled down at him.

Naruto felt his chest warm and his smile brightened. "Geology. With Yamato."

Itachi nodded and with a determined look, stepped up to Naruto and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I'll see you then, feel better." He quickly turned, hiding the slight reddening of his cheeks and walked out the door.

Naruto's face reddened at Itachi's actions. It wasn't like the older Uchiha hadn't shown affection like that to him before, but it was rare and usually only happened during fights with Sasuke or when he hurt himself.

He lied back down and smiled slightly to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The rest of Sasuke's day wasn't going well. Naruto didn't show up for lunch, or gym class. He was annoyed by Sakura and Ino too.

Sakura wouldn't stop bothering him about dumping the blonde and it took all his willpower to keep his cool.

He left his last class early, hoping to catch the blonde at his Geology class so they could talk. His scowl deepened as he passed by two random girls who were about to talk to him but stopped as they saw his face.

He smirked to himself as the girls watched him walk past with mild fear. Sometimes his popularity really did come in handy. He turned the corner of the hallway and stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened. His eyes then narrowed in a dangerous glare. "Itachi." He hissed under his breath with clenched teeth.

As if the elder Uchiha could hear him, he turned to see his little brother. He rolled his eyes and continued leaning against the wall next to the door of Naruto's class.

Sasuke angrily made his way up to his brother, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Itachi let out a bored sigh. "Waiting for Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you," he sent a harsh glare towards his little brother. "I actually care for the blonde's well-being and don't want a repeat of the earlier incident."

"I do care." Sasuke childishly retorted. Itachi scoffed and Sasuke sent him a glare back. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"So you can prove a point to me, only to go back to your old habits as soon as you feel you've proved it." Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to prove him wrong.

Sasuke continued to glare, unable to comment. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to lean against the wall.

Itachi let out a scoff. "See?" He shook his head. "Can't even prove me otherwise."

Sasuke studied his brother carefully, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why are you so against me? You've never cared about what I did before."

"I didn't care before because you were never hurting people." Itachi turned to glare at him. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but quickly held up his hand to stop whatever his little brother was going to say next. "Naruto is a good person, someone you don't deserve. And yet, he loves you and let's this behavior continue because it seems to make you happy. Now you need to make a decision before you lose the best thing you'll ever have."

The bell rang, stopping Itachi from continuing. Sasuke looked guilty at the floor, his brother's words sinking in.

The hallway was soon flooded with students hurriedly trying to get to their lockers and go home. Itachi pushed himself off the wall and walked into the classroom that was starting to empty. Sasuke chose to stay put and waited for his boyfriend and brother.

Naruto was slowly packing up his things, waiting until the room emptied before bothering to get up. A shadow covered his desk and he looked up and stared in shock as he saw Itachi. "Uh, h-hey."

Itachi gave him a soft smile. "Did you forget I was coming to pick you up?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Actually I did. That nap in the nurse's office really disoriented me. But I feel better at least."

"You ready? Sasuke's waiting in the hall."

Just as the blonde began to get up, he froze at the elder Uchiha's words. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

Naruto glanced towards the door before locking eyes with Itachi. He gave him a firm nod before continuing to stand up. He walked towards the door as Itachi followed closely behind him.

Once Naruto passed through the doorway, Sasuke quickly stood up straighter and made his way to the blonde's side. He was about to reach for Naruto's hand, but stopped as Naruto shook his head.

"Not now, Sasuke." He said softly as he passed by the raven. Sasuke watched dejectedly as Naruto continued down the hallway. He looked up as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Sasuke." Itachi urged his brother, and with a sigh the trio made their way to the bus.

The ride home was made in silence. Naruto sat in the window seat, staring out and trying to ignore the mindless noise and chatter from the rest of the kids on the bus. Itachi sat beside him, the book they were currently reading in English in his hand as he read the chapter that was assigned to them. Sasuke sat in the seat in the aisle across from them. He felt nervous as he did nothing but let his mind wander. He would occasionally glance over at the blonde, hoping to catch his attention.

They finally reached their stop where the three of them were more than eager to get off.

"We can all talk in my room." Itachi commented as he led the way. "It's probably the safest."

Sasuke let out a snort as they began to ascend up the stairs. "The safest? What does that even mean?"

Itachi rolled his eyes even though neither Sasuke nor Naruto could see it. "Because your room has to much of your energy, and the rest of the house, our parents can walk in at anytime."

Naruto gave a shrug as he reached the top of the stairs behind Itachi. "It makes sense to me."

Sasuke scoffed, sneering and shoving both hands into his pockets. "What does my energy have to with anything being safe?"

Itachi opened his bedroom door and allowed the two to pass. He closed the door behind himself as Sasuke and Naruto sat on his bed. "Your room will remind Naruto of you too much. He may subconsciously gear what he has to say to you in a way that sounds good to you, instead of saying what needs to be said." He stopped in front of his desk before picking something up and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the paper to see it was his ultrasound. He smiled down at it. "Thanks."

Itachi nodded before pulling up a chair and sitting in front of them. "Okay, where do you guys want to start?"

The couple was silent. Naruto nervously looked down at his lap while Sasuke gave side glances to Naruto while still trying to look indifferent.

Itachi let out a sigh. "Okay, then wh-"

"Do you want to have this kid with me or what?!" Naruto blurted out, turning to face Sasuke with desperation in his eyes.

The movement caused Sasuke to lean back, startled. After a second of getting over his shock, he narrowed his eyes in an insecure glare. "W-why do you have to start out with such a big question?"

"Because it's the only one that matters, bastard!" Naruto's gaze turned into a teary glare as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the floor. The closest thing to a pout an Uchiha can get. "I-i don't know."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, his glare turning into a glare of confusion. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"There's so much to think about. Our futures, how we raise the kid, and just where do we go from here?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "So that's a no?"

Sasuke pulled at his hair in frustration. "I don't know!"

Itachi cleared his throat loudly, grabbing both of the younger teen's attention. "Let's try this a different way." He faced Sasuke directly. "Sasuke, I'm going to ask you the same question, but don't overthink it. Face Naruto."

Sasuke gave his brother a skeptical look before turning to look at Naruto. Naruto also followed suit, staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Now, hold Naruto's hands in your own."

The raven did as he was told, causing the blonde to blush slightly. Sasuke smirked in response and gently rubbed his thumb over Naruto's soft, tan skin.

"Alright, first answer that pops into your head, do you want to raise a child with Naruto?"

Sasuke was silent, staring into the blonde's cerulean eyes. His smirk slowly disappeared from his face, causing the blonde to panic internally. "Yes. I do."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And now that we have an answer, we can start talking about the concerns that come with it." Itachi leaned forward in his chair. "Naruto, why don't you tell Sasuke what your grandparents told you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What did your grandparents say?" He turned his glare to Itachi and pointed a finger. "And why do you know about it?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Because you were off kissing Sakura! And I needed someone to talk too since I was, and still am, mad at you."

"I kissed her because she was pressing me to get high with her. It was either kiss her or get high with them." Sasuke said with a shrug. "I figured it was the lesser of two evils."

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock.

"Or you could've done neither." Itachi narrowed his eyes at his little brother. He couldn't possibly be this naive. "Sakura doesn't control you, Sasuke. You could've just not hung out with her."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You're always complaining about her, so why do you hang out with her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know."

"Then stop." Itachi said matter-of-factly. "Make that as your promise to Naruto. You're all in for him, right?"

A nod. "Okay. Naruto," he turned back to face Naruto. "As a promise to you and our child, I'll stop hanging out with Sakura."

Naruto gave him a smile before falling forward into Sasuke's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you."

oOooOooo

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I finally got this chapter out! I hope everyone's holidays were great!

My chapters will be a little slower than usual, hopefully not as long as this one though, due to my computer failing but I'll try my best to keep them coming.

As always, please favorite and review if you liked it!

~tachiequillsluv


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi sat patiently, waiting for the hug between the two of them to end. When it seemed like neither of them were going to pull apart, Itachi cleared his throat loudly.

Naruto jumped, almost forgetting Itachi was even in the room. He took a step back from Sasuke, who let out a disappointed sigh. The blonde laughed sheepishly. "So, uh, where were we?"

"You were going to tell us what your grandparents said to you." Itachi provided helpfully.

"Oh," Naruto's smile turned into a frown as his arm dropped lifelessly to his side. "Right." He sat dejectedly on Itachi's bed and Sasuke sat next to him, placing his hand comfortingly on Naruto's thigh.

Itachi glared at the hand before realizing exactly what he was doing and mentally reprimanding himself. He shook his head before giving his full attention to the blonde. "That bad, huh?"

Naruto nodded.

"What'd they say?" Sasuke asked, beginning to lightly trace a circle on Naruto's leg.

Naruto watched Sasuke's hand before letting out a shaky breath. He looked up at Itachi who gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at him, the interaction not going unnoticed by Sasuke. "Well, they said if I keep the baby, they're going to kick me out."

Sasuke's annoyed glare at his older brother turned into a look of surprise as he quickly turned his head to look at the blonde. "What?"

Naruto gave a worried glance to Sasuke before looking back to Itachi.

"They really said that?" Itachi gave him a look of disbelief. He knew Jiraiya and Tsunade almost as long as he knew the blonde. They were nice, albeit quirky, but the idea that they'd kick out their grandchild with their great-grandchild seemed out of their character.

Naruto could only give a slow nod. Itachi slumped in his chair, unsure of what to say next. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, tears threatening to fall. "Now do you still want to have a child with me?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Surely we can think of something to fix this." He desperately looked for help at his older brother.

Itachi was in deep thought, the gears turning fast in his head on a solution.

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "It's okay, Sasuke. It doesn't have to be your prob-"

"I got it." Itachi let out a laugh. "The solution was actually quite simple really."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked to him expectantly, waiting for him to explain himself.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You haven't realized?"

"No." Naruto quickly answered. "So please explain it to me."

"Just live here."

Naruto was taken aback and he blinked repeatedly. Sasuke scrunched up his nose.

"What about mom and dad?"

"You'll explain the situation to them, and-"

"No." Sasuke quickly interrupted.

"No?" Itachi gave his brother a questioning look. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, as is in I'm not going to do that." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Itachi.

"Why not?" Naruto questioned.

"Our parents don't need to be involved in this situation." Sasuke turned his glare to Naruto.

Naruto let out a sharp laugh. "Are you serious right now?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah, Sasuke. You can't be telling me that you thought you'd be able to get away with not telling mom and dad."

Sasuke shrugged. "They're hardly in our lives anyways. Naruto could still live here, he'd just have to be quiet and stay hidden when they're around."

Itachi and Naruto stared at Sasuke before Naruto glared dangerously at the younger raven. "And tell me, _Sasuke_ ," he hissed out his name like fire, causing both Uchiha's to flinch at the anger that was thrown behind his name. "How the fuck are you going to be able to hide a new born baby?!" He shouted, panting at the end of his sentence.

Sasuke stayed silent, unable to answer.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi shook his head. Sasuke turned to glare at him. "As I was saying, you'll explain to mom and dad the situation. Naruto should be there too, and as soon as you tell them, Naruto, you tell them what your grandparents said to you. That will definitely tug at mom's heartstrings."

"But what about your dad?" Naruto knew their mom. Mikoto would easily accept the blonde into her home, no matter what type of situation he was in. She loved Naruto as much as she loved her sons, and Naruto could swear sometimes even more than them. But their father, Fugaku, was a whole other story.

He was a strict man and barely tolerated the blonde coming over. And when Sasuke announced the two were dating, it seemed like Fugaku wanted even less to do with the blonde.

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That may be a little tricky. Maybe if we could get to mom first, we could use her as an advantage, have her butter him up and put him in a good mood."

A knock on their door interrupted any further conversation as the three of them jumped at the sound. Itachi and Sasuke gave each other confused looks before Itachi addressed the knocker. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Mikoto, smiling brightly at them and Fugaku behind her, a slight frown on his face. "There you guys are! I was looking everywhere for you. Hello, Naruto."

"Hi, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto greeted nervously.

"Why were you looking for us?" Itachi asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Naruto's grandparents called." Fugaku spoke up.

The three of them went rigid. Did this mean that they already knew the situation?

Mikoto eyed their' strange behavior but chose to ignore it. "And while I was looking for you, I couldn't have helped but to overhear your plan."

Naruto resisted the urge to flee, instead, beginning to bounce his leg up and down, hoping to calm his nervous energy.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed in a glare and she placed her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing!" Sasuke quickly blurted out.

Itachi rolled his eyes and shook his head. The two were just going to dig themselves into a deep hole if he didn't stop them. "Mom, dad, Sasuke and Naruto have something to tell you."

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to glare at him. Itachi gave them a stern look.

"I'm waiting." Mikoto's glare softened as she gave her attention to the two young males.

"You may want to sit." Itachi quickly stood up and offered his seat to his mom. Mikoto reluctantly walked over and sat. Fugaku stepped closer into the room, standing next to Itachi with his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto reached out for Sasuke's hand, grabbing it tightly. Sasuke gave him a reassuring squeeze, causing the blonde to relax slightly.

"It's okay," Mikoto gave them a smile, trying to make them feel more relaxed. "You can tell me."

Naruto let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth, only for Sasuke to stop him. "I got Naruto pregnant." The younger raven admitted.

Mikoto's smile fell and she leaned back in her seat.

Fugaku's eyes widened slightly but otherwise, had no reaction.

"A-and my grandparents said that if we, or I, decide to keep the baby, they'll kick me out."

"And we've decided to keep the baby." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tighter as he gave his parents determined looks.

The room was filled with silence and Sasuke's confidence slowly melted away. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. The self-doubt began to creep into his mind.

"No Uchiha will be homeless." Fugaku spoke up. The four other occupants gave him shocked looks. Was he saying? "If you guys are serious about keeping this child, Naruto, you and the baby will stay here until you are able to make it on your own."

"Really?" Naruto questioned, shocked that Fugaku could be so kind.

Mikoto nodded her head. "Of course. Naruto, you're practically family anyways, we want to make sure you're okay." She stood up and walked over to them. "Though, I'm not condoning this, nor am I too happy that you two are even in this situation when you're just entering high school." She sighed. "But what's done is done and I want my grandbaby to be happy and well-taken care of."

"Thank you, mom, dad. This means a lot to me." Sasuke gave them both appreciative looks and stood up to give Mikoto a loving hug.

"It should." Fugaku said before walking out of the room. Mikoto lightly placed a kiss on all three of their foreheads before following after her husband.

The air in the room returned to a calm state and Itachi smirked at the couple. "See? That went a lot smoother than even I planned."

"Thank you Itachi" Naruto gave him a large grin before throwing himself onto the older Uchiha.

Sasuke let out a growl. He shook his head as he tried to push the jealous feeling away. "Yeah, thank you." He managed to grumble out.

The envy was still inching its way as Sasuke watched as the hug went on longer than he wanted it too.

oOooOoooO

I hope you guys liked the update! I wrote this pretty quickly but I wanted this done since I'll be a little busy for a few eeks and have no idea when I can even write again.

I hope everyone is staying safe during these times! Change is happening and I'm here for it!

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


End file.
